


Destiny

by AntOne7324



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Apprenticeship, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Prequel, Tea, Universal Peace, Universe 10, Zamasu's Slow Hatred For Mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: After serving as the North Kai for Universe 10 for several years, Zamasu's life changes forever when he encounters Gowasu for the first time and accepts his offer of becoming an apprentice





	Destiny

Before he became a Supreme Kai Apprentice in training. Before giving into his dark desires of creating a Utopia by eradicating an entire timeline of all mortals and Gods. Before all this, Zamasu was the North Kai of the Tenth Universe. He has been in that position for years, observing the mortals within his sector of the universe and witnessing first hand at the atrocities mortals cause to one another 

Zamasu's planet is twice the size of King Kai's with lush green grass, he has a two story home with a balcony, surrounded by trees, wildlife, and a dark orange sky in the background

The North Kai of Universe 10 wore dark red clothing with a black Manchu robe with a sash draped in front of him with the Kai symbol and black shoes

Appearing in front of Zamasu is a large crystal ball that is showing him a conflict that is being waged by the mortals on Planet Cream. Apparently, the peasants have grown tired of their cruel monarchy and decided stage an uprising for freedom. In retaliation, the King of Planet Cream has ordered his troops to kill the rebels and anyone else that gets in their way 

" Goodness!" Zamasu gasped as he witnessed King Pill slicing off his own daughter's head for her betrayal 

This wasn't the first time Zamasu had seen mortals fighting with one another, he had seen it just about everywhere in his jurisdiction. Whether it was for money, power or just the share thrill of murder, the mortals would easily give in to their temptations and destroy their peers

It didn't make sense to Zamasu that mortals would continue to hurt one another or destroy the beauty of nature the Gods had created for each planet. Violence gets you nowhere. And why destroy nature itself and the homes of innocent creatures? The creatures were created by the Gods and therefore they have a right to the land as much as mortals do

No matter how many times Zamasu tried to come up with an explanation and see the sides of the mortals, he couldn't come to a logical conclusion. Shouldn't the mortals live in total harmony as the creatures do? And if there is a dispute why not simply talk it through and find a solution instead of resorting to violence and destruction?

Zamasu's pet which is a pig with wings named Koda rubbed his head in the side of his master's leg to let him know that he's there

" Oh" Zamasu looked down at Koda and smiled " Koda" he kneeled down to pat him 

Koda snorted happily

" Yes! It would appear that mortals have once again restored to reckless brutality" Zamasu said sadly while patting Koda

Zamasu just couldn't understand it, but despite his growing concerns for the mortals he still believes that not all of them are heartless monsters and there are reasonable people in the universe

Without warning, an elderly man with yellow wrinkled skin, pointy ears, a white mohawk similar to Zamasu that flipped on his left side appeared before Zamasu. This man wore a grey and yellow coat with a long dark purple sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. The man also wore green Potara earrings 

The appearance of this man caused Zamasu to fall flat on his butt in shock

" Oh my. Allow me to apologize for frightening you, Zamasu" The yellow elder said sincerely as he offered his hand to pull Zamasu to his feet

" It wasn't my intention to do so"

Zamasu grabs on to elder's hand and pulls himself up " It's ok, it's been quite some time since I last had any guests and quite honestly I've never seen anyone appearing within a blink of an eye before" he confessed

The elder chuckled softly " There's always a first time for everything, Zamasu"

" How do you know my name?" Zamasu asked with an eyebrow raised

Zamasu has never seen this man before, so it was quite strange for this person to know his name when Zamasu knows nothing of him

The elder smiled at the young Kai " I know everything about you, Zamasu. I've been watching you for quite some time and needless to say, I'm impressed with your fighting abilities" he said truthfully

He could sense much conflict within Zamasu about the mortals, but he knew that with his guidance and wisdom, Zamasu will be able to achieve enlightenment and become his successor in the future

Not only that but the elder could also see that Zamasu enjoyed everlasting peace and enjoying nature, made it that much easier for the elder to recruit him

" You are? Thank you. But how do you know me? I'm certain we have never seen each other before and yet you know me. Did the Grand Kai speak with you?" Zamasu asked, wanting to know who this elder is and what his attentions are

The elder shakes his head " No it wasn't the Grand Kai that spoke with me. In fact, I'm a being that's far above that of the Grand Kai. I come from a place that observes all life within the Universe. My name is Gowasu and I am the Supreme Kai of this universe" Gowasu explained

Zamasu's eyes widen in surprise " A...a Supreme Kai? Forgive me if I had been rude" he bowed and lowered his head before his superior " I didn't know there was Kai higher than that of the Grand Kai"

" No apologies necessary, you didn't know" Gowasu smiled 

Zamasu stood up straight once more and met the Supreme Kai's gaze " This is most certainly an honor. How could I be of service to you?"

" How would you like to come with me to my world? I'm looking for an apprentice to one day replace me as the next Supreme Kai, and I think you would fit the bill nicely. With your strength and desire for universal peace and my knowledge and teachings, you'll be the perfect Supreme Kai. So how about it? I can't do this forever" Gowasu offered by holding out his hand

Zamasu smiled brightly " M..me? To The World of The Supreme Kai and become your apprentice? It would be an honor"

He couldn't believe his luck. Never in a million years did Zamasu ever think or expect a Supreme Kai to appear before him and offering a position to one day become the next Supreme Kai and expand his knowledge of the Universe and the mortals that exist within it

Zamasu shakes Gowasu's hand " I will do my best for Universal Peace" his smile soon faded as he realized he had to say goodbye to his beloved pet Koda " What about my replacement? The Grand Kai won't..."

" It's already been taken care of," Gowasu said assuringly 

Zamasu half smiled at his master " Well that's a relief" he looked down at Koda who was by his feet " I guess this is goodbye, Koda" kneeling down to his pet " I'm going to miss you" he patted Koda one more time and kissed his forehead

" Thank you for your terrific company. Be good for the one who replaces me"

Gowasu smiled at Zamasu's affection for Koda

Zamasu stood to his feet again and looked at his master " I'm ready when you are, master"

Gowasu turned his back to his new apprentice " Touch my shoulder and we will be on my world in a matter of seconds" he instructed

" Very well" Zamasu did as he was told and placed his hand on Gowasu's shoulder

Within a blink of an eye, Gowasu used instant transmission to transport himself and his apprentice in the courtyard of his temple on his world. Zamasu stared in awe at the beauty of Gowasu's world as it had a dark yellow sky with two moons orbiting its atmosphere, lush green grass with trees and hills

" Your world is beautiful, master" Zamasu complimented as he surveyed his new surroundings 

Gowasu turned to Zamasu and smiled " Thank you and now you two get to enjoy its splendor. But first things first" he held out his hand and within a mare second Zamasu's clothes instantly changed 

No longer dressed as the Kai of the North, Zamasu is now dressed in the exact same attire as his master's but with one exception. Instead of wearing the green Potara earrings, Zamasu wore orange Potara like earrings

Gowasu smiled in satisfaction " Now you truly look like an apprentice to the Supreme Kai in training"

Zamasu observed his new clothing " Thank you, master. It is indeed a great honor and I will do my best to serve you well" he said determinedly

" I don't doubt that you will. Now before we start your training. Would you like some tea?" Gowasu asked

Zamasu nodded " Yes I would. But please, allow me to express gratitude by making it myself" he offered

" Very well" Gowasu smiled at his apprentice " The kitchen is down on the far left end of the corridor" he informed

Zamasu gave his master a small bow before entering the temple and making his way over to the kitchen, ready to begin his training which will eventually lead him down towards a dark path of self-righteousness and the creation of Project Zero Mortals


End file.
